Talk:Giant Butterfly Bullet Bombing
Its a combination of TWO Jutsus Dear god, its shown using both at the same time in a new combination. Deva 27, stop calling for it to be deleted, Kishimoto clearly showed it was a new technique.--NaruHina fan (talk) 19:24, April 6, 2011 (UTC) :It's clearly just him using Butterfly Bullet Bombing while his Expansion Jutsu is active. Unless Kishimoto actually calls it a new technique with a new name, then we shouldn't claim that it is one.Ryne 91 (talk) 19:37, April 6, 2011 (UTC) ::I agree.--''Deva '' 19:39, April 6, 2011 (UTC) ::: It is CLEARLY a new technique, Kishimoto didnt' feel the need to call it a new name since he thought we were smart enough to see it.--NaruHina fan (talk) 19:40, April 6, 2011 (UTC) :::: Im pretty sure Kishimoto doesn't even know this site exist ::::That's nice to know. Do you enjoy being able to internationally read minds? Oh wait... you can't? Oh, then stop acting like it. You're just trying to force your opinion on us, when it is just that- an opinion. We deal in facts, not opinions.Ryne 91 (talk) 19:43, April 6, 2011 (UTC) ::: When have both techniques been able to be used in conjunction before? When has it ever been alluded to?--NaruHina fan (talk) 19:52, April 6, 2011 (UTC) ::::One jutsu makes the user big. The other focuses chakra into the users hand. When has it been alluded to that it could not be done in conjunction?Ryne 91 (talk) 19:59, April 6, 2011 (UTC) I think the techinique should stay I agree, i DONT think this page should get deleted. There's no reason as to why we should delete it. -__- (talk) 21:17, April 6, 2011 (UTC) I share Ryne and Deva's opinions. SSM, you do have the habit of hastily making articles that are quickly tagged for deletion. Not every little unnamed variation of something is a new technique. This isn't Rasengan. Or are we saying that Ino being able to target to people at once in a curve is a new technique as well? Plus, when you do that, you create a semantic listing that sometimes just doesn't go away when the page is deleted, and that is bothersome. I say we delete it, and should it be named in upcoming chapters, or in a future databook, recreating it isn't hard. Omnibender - Talk - 21:54, April 6, 2011 (UTC) :I second that motion.Ryne 91 (talk) 21:59, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Its Obviously a stronger and larger version of the technique but that doesn't mean its a new technique. On the other hand Naruto used a stronger and larger version of the rasengan and it was decided to be a new jutsu and is called Giant Rasengan. Most of the time a larger version deserves a name that describes how much more powerful the jutsu is lightstrider big deal he is using 2 jutsus at once to make a better version naruto does the same thing using sagemode and the rasengan :Might I point out that we are ignoring "I think the techinique should stay" if you don't give any reasons, this isn't a democracy. SimAnt 22:57, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Why am I not surprised about who created this page =___=. I don't think this is necessary it's just 2 techniques used simultaneously...--Cerez™☺ 23:45, April 6, 2011 (UTC) :A combination of two techniques does not a new one make. See Kakuzu's Zukokku–Atsugai mix and Darui's Suijinheki–Kangekiha mix. This isn't like with Gufū Suika, which actually creates an entirely new effect. I see no reason for this article to exist right now. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 09:33, April 7, 2011 (UTC) Hi new guy. I say let it stay.I mean yes it does not have a name but it's not like it the first time a techniques has a name tell the datebook come out.Yes again it's a combination of TWO Jutsus but so are most of Naruto jutsus and he gets them. Also it will not be the first time fan made a move into a techniques that the author will never think about it. Tailed Beast Chakra Arms was never a teachiques it some thing that should be under Naruto's Jinchūriki Forms but we the fans made it's own. Omnibender what do you mean its not like rasengan? is there some big difference just because rasengan is naruto's jutsu. Naruto made a larger version of the rasengan and it was called an new version of the original jutsu, and Chōji made a larger version of the Butterfly Bombing technique. Whats the difference? :What I mean is that with Rasengan, every time there's some variation of it, it almost always and invariably is a new jutsu. We get a new name for it as soon as it's used or thought about, and that prevents situations like this one. Is it possible that this was a new technique, derived from two we already know? Yes. Is it actually a new technique? Being a new technique is just as possible as it not being. Omnibender - Talk - 22:30, April 6, 2011 (UTC) So then why are you pushing for its deletion :Because out of the two options, I find it to be the least speculative option. Omnibender - Talk - 23:11, April 6, 2011 (UTC) ::a new rasengan comes out every movie but a new version of one jutsu comes out and that makes it different Those variations are also named, something that didn't happen with this. Plus, movie techniques don't show up in infobox. Also, sign your posts, just put in four tildes. Omnibender - Talk - 23:44, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Why don't we just put the deletion on hold until the next two chapters come out Saturday-monday? I mean it isn't that long of a wait, plus if it really is a new jutsu the ground work is already set up.--Cmcwiki (talk) 03:32, April 7, 2011 (UTC) :It's still speculation, regardless of its possibility. Anyways, why do you say two chapters come out Saturday-Monday? Only one chapter comes out per week, and it won't come out for another week.Ryne 91 (talk) 03:38, April 7, 2011 (UTC) ::because of the earthquake causing manga delays, it is a double issue and it came out today. now we just have to wait for translators-- (talk) 13:31, April 7, 2011 (UTC) there are two solutions the fist one is merge this page with the page of the butterfly bomb the second is use two differents pages one for the butterfly bomb e one for this tecnique. in the first case we must create a sezion for the new version of the tecnique so the tecnique is the same but a powered version with is description immages and like "whit the use of the Super Multi-Size Technique the jutsu become more powerful..." . Nitram86 (talk) 10:23, April 7, 2011 (UTC) :: Why dont we just go to Calorie Control Technique and in the info put "If a Akimitchi uses Calorie Control Technique and Giant expansion jutsu The user will be able to use Butterfly Bullet bombing in a Stronger impact then put a picture right beside the writing so therefore, we delete the page but put it in the Calorie Control page.--Vineet Gaara Rajput (talk) 00:42, April 9, 2011 (UTC)